


Sugar and Spice... But Mostly Sugar

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye lets their daughter have candy too close to bedtime and has to deal with the consequences, luckily, she's got her own way of dealing with these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice... But Mostly Sugar

Jemma smiled absently as she read her novel in their darkened living room, curled up in a comfy chair and listening to the commotion going on in the rooms next to her while Skye attempted to put Chloe to sleep. The toddler was usually easy to put to bed but seeing as Skye had let her have a ton of sweets while they were out, Jemma kissed her daughter on the head and told Skye to have fun with the hyper four year old. She retreated with her book just as Chloe’s sugar high took over and Skye’s consequences began. As interesting as her novel was, Jemma found herself being more entertained by what was happening outside the room and listening to her poor wife (Not that it wasn’t her fault) struggling with the toddler .

“No, no, baby, we’re not playing with stuffed animals. We’re going to bed.”  
(Giggling)

“Stop kicking the blankets off, sweetheart”

(Louder giggling) 

“No, Come back in here!”

She heard the loud quick footsteps running out into the hallway as Chloe ran from her mother and giggled all the way. Jemma heard Skye following her and picking her back up before heading back into the room, grunting as she wrestled with the wriggling four year old. Jemma felt bad for a moment but brushed it off, shaking her head and mumbling to herself with an eyebrow raised. 

“I told her not to give her candy so late.”

This went on for another hour as Skye struggled to get the child to sleep to no avail but finally after several stories and treks through the house, Jemma heard Skye telling one last story, her voice getting quieter and quieter as she came to the end. Everything went silent before Jemma just barely heard the door shut gently and she looked up just as Skye drug herself into the living room, flailing dramatically onto the doorframe making Jemma giggle. Skye let her self fall face first onto the couch, her arm laying lazily off the edge. Jemma wanted to say something but she figured that Skye had learned her lesson pretty efficiently and she went back to reading her book with a cocky smirk on her face. She barely even looked up when Skye’s head shot up, a grin lighting up her entire face. 

“You wanna dance?”

Jemma didn’t shut her book.

“Excuse me?”

Skye pulled herself up into a sitting position, looking at Jemma expectantly.

“I said, do you want to dance?”

The scientist laughed slightly, more of a huff of air then a laugh.

“I’m surprised you even have the energy to stand right now, much less dance.”

Skye wordlessly dug into her pocked, pulling out a large handful of candy and holding them out, wriggling her eyebrows and smiling. Jemma leaned forward, still not closing her book and inspected the individually wrapped sweets, She looked at Skye curiously.

“How do you think I had the energy to deal with a sugarfied Chloe?”

She unwrapped a piece and popped in her mouth, smiling like she had just discovered the secret to the universe. 

“You’re kidding me? You’ve been eating candy this whole time?”

Skye shrugged and replied confidently,

“Sometimes you have to fight a sugar high… With and even bigger sugar high!”

She fell back giggling on the couch.

“Oh my God, you are seriously hyper right now, aren’t you? After all that?”

Jemma was half laughing and half smiling while Skye continued to giggle on the couch, only looking up to respond. 

“Well there was a time when I didn’t see the end so I just ended up eating a piece of candy every time Chloe looked away and It was helping but not it’s really kicked in!”  
Jemma shook her head disbelievingly

“That is so unhealthy, Skye.”

“Maybe but I feel like I could run a marathon right now.”  
She looked at the time on her phone, smiling.

“As long as it doesn’t last more than thirty minutes because after that I’m pretty sure I’m going to have a sugar crash of epic proportions.” 

Jemma giggled and stood up, shaking her head and beginning to walk away, however, as she passed the couch Skye stopped her, holding on to one of her arms lovingly.

“Stay with me!”

She was now placing slopping kisses up and down Jemma’s arm as the scientist rolled her eyes. It wasn’t long before she had moved over the edge of the couch and was clinging giddily onto Jemma’s waist. 

“Stay with me and we’ll dance! We haven’t danced in forever!”

Jemma didn’t have time to respond before Skye pulled her over the side of the couch and on top of her, placing kisses on the side of her face as the other woman giggled. 

“Good lord, Skye!”

Skye began to drag her fingertips up and down Jemma’s sides making her squirm and giggle, until she put a warning finger up, blushing and smiling.

“No. No tickling.”

Skye gave in and laid back for a second, Jemma sprawled unevenly on her lap before she gave a mischievous grin and wiggled out from under the other woman and stood up, practically hopping on the balls of her feet. Jemma sat up, grinning and trying to smooth out her disheveled hair, looking up at the agent. Skye held out a hand. 

“A dance M’Lady?”

Jemma took the hand, still sitting down and looking up skeptically.

“There’s no music, sweetheart, and we don’t want to wake Chloe up.”

Skye pulled the other woman up, flourishing dramatically.

“Are you kidding me? Do you know how much candy I’ve had tonight? I can hear colors right now. Just follow my lead.”

Jemma rolled her eyes but let Skye spin her across the living room. They looked goofy as they attempted to reenact famous dances in complete silence, except for a giggle here and there. Eventually, however, Skye slowed down and they ended up dancing lazily from side to side with the Agent drooped contently over Jemma’s shoulder with her nose nuzzled into the scientist’s neck. Jemma traced little circles up and down Skye’s back and smiled, her eyes droopy but happy. 

“Mmm.. I Looovvee you, Jem Jem.”

Skye’s words were muffled by Jemma’s neck but The scientist understood anyway. She smiled and tapped Skye’s shoulder.

“Let’s get to bed, Skye, I think you’ve crashed.”

A little groan escaped the other woman’s mouth and Jemma shook her head before leading her gently to their bedroom, Skye’s eyes were half shut and Jemma figured she wasn’t really awake at the moment even though she sat up as Jemma pulled her day clothes off and replaced them with a night shirt, smiling goofily. Jemma left her there and got ready for bed, by the time she made it back to the bed, Skye was already in bed asleep on her side. She shook her lead lovingly and climbed into the spot next to her, wrapping an arm around her and snuggling close to Skye’s neck. She closed her eyes, smiling and silently told herself not to take either of her girls back to the candy store.


End file.
